


Jaspwen Smut

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Polyamory, Smut, backround jaspidwen, jaspwen, kink camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Jaspwen daddy kink because I can and no one else will.





	Jaspwen Smut

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy, please!”

Jasper and Gwen stared at each other for a long time. She hadn’t meant for that to come out. It was a total accident, one that she’d avoided for five years, but now there was no turning back. Jasper’s eyes were wide with shock.

And yet, Gwen still felt her loins burn with every moment that Jasper didn’t pull away. Jasper couldn’t respond. How does one appropriately respond to that?

“Jazz, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it! I-”

“Is that,” Jasper began nervously, “Is that what you want?”

Gwen’s already aggravated blush threatened to set her face on fire. Embarrassment churned painfully in her stomach, shame fresh and familiar in her heart. Tears began to spill over her cheeks.

“I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry, Jasper. I can’t believe I let myself say something like that. I fucked up, I’m sorry. I swear, you’ll never have to put up with that-”

“Shh, Gwen. It’s okay, honey.” Jasper wiped her eyes gently, comfortingly.

Gwen broke down then. She openly wept into Jasper’s bare chest, shaking violently. Jasper held her snuggly against him, soothing her patiently. As the sobs finally quieted, he asked earnestly, “Is that what you need, babe?”

Gwen sighed. “That used to be all I did. I never told you two because… because it terrified me. That I’d get scared and back out, that you’d be grossed out, and I, I never wanted you to know. I’m sorry, but you don’t know how long I imagined you like that. You’re so nice and calm, and it’s all I want.”

Jasper contemplated for a while before speaking again. “You’ve never had a good dom before now, like David and I, have you?”

She shook her head.

He paused again. “I can do it for you.”

“You what?”

He angled her chin up, looking her in the eyes. “When David and I still slept around, I loved it. This, you know, um, and I was told I was pretty good at it. So if this is what you want, tell me.”

Gwen stayed silent. Her anxiety closed off her throat. She felt panic creeping into her nerves, and it was she could do to breathe. Jasper pet her hair tenderly.

“You don’t have to be ashamed,” he said sweetly. “I like to, that’s what I’m trying to say. You can trust me, I promise. You’ve probably never had it done right. I want to do this for you, please.”

Gwen laughed incredulously. “Do you mean it?”

Jasper cupped her cheek in his large palm and pecked her nose. “Of course, princess.”

Gwen’s knees threatened to give way. She hadn’t heard that pet name in so long, and it felt so good. So good to trust someone like this again. To trust Jasper like this. To finally trust some who deserved it. Jasper more than deserved it.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered timidly, but purposefully. Jasper chuckled.

He nudged her with his hips playfully. She quickly obeyed, pulling out of his arms to go sit on the bed. He smiled fondly as Gwen looked at him with large, innocent eyes. “Are you coming Daddy? I want you really bad.”

Jasper laughed in a deep tone. “Of course, baby. I want you really bad, too.”

Gwen bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together, but halted when a large hand rested itself on her left thigh.

“Ah, ah, ah, darling. I want to take care of you.”

Whimpering, Gwen wrapped her arms around Jasper’s neck and pulled him down on top of her as she laid on the mattress. Jasper kissed her deeply. His tongue caressed her lips teasingly, and Gwen’s tongue came out to engage with his. She whined happily, trying to pull him closer against her, wanting to savor his weight.

Jasper pressed closer to her, wriggling his hips needily against her. She gasped as Jasper starting sucking her neck, marking her.

“Daddy, more, please! I want you so bad!”

Jasper shushed her amusingly, “I’ll take care of you, princess. Let Daddy take care of you.”

His voice had changed in the last couple of minutes. He normally kept a playful, relaxed tone during sex, but now, Jasper’s voice fell into a deep, comforting tone. Always stable and even, with a teasing hint of sensuality. He felt safe.

But that had always been true. From the moment Gwen met Jasper, she was hooked on his gentle and giving nature. When she’d been alone, she’d fantasized about him doing this for her.

She took several deep breaths, and forced herself to relax as he began trailing kisses down her body, flicking his tongue against her nipples and belly button on the way. She yelped and quaked as he spread her legs open, eyes wide and hungry. Her wet womanhood dripped Gwen’s sweet nectar. He takes his eyes back up her body, licking his lips hungrily.

Gwen bit her lip and thrust her hips slightly forward. She smiled, and offered sweetly, “Do you want to taste, Daddy? I know you like it. You like how I taste, right, Daddy?”

Jasper groaned in arousal. He unbutton and unzipped his jeans, but paid no more mind to himself. He bent down, brushing his lips against her pubic hair, looking up and laughing giddily at her blush.

Gwen played her part so well, better than anyone that Jasper had ever been with. She was driving him insane. She sounded so innocent, even as she begged him to eat her out. She had him wrapped around her finger, and Jasper liked it a lot. He’d really missed this.

He cut the teasing then, however. He swept his tongue along the folds of her pussy. The hair covering his body stood on end as she hissed desperately in

“Daddy!”

Jasper hummed approvingly, and continued to lap up her juices. After a few moments of groans, slick noises, and panting, Jasper pulled away with a sharp smirk. He shoved his jeans and underwear down to his knees. Gwen looked up at him with want, but didn’t dare move until he asked impatiently, “Will you get the condoms, please?”

As she did as she was told, she asked nervously, “Did I- ”

“No, baby,” he interrupted softly. ’Calm down,’ he told himself internally. As soon as Gwen gave him an unwrapped condom, he continued as he slipped it over his thick cock. “I just need you so badly, honey. Are you ready for Daddy to fuck you?”

Gwen nodded eagerly, “Please, Daddy. Take care of me, please. I’ve been a good girl, haven’t I?”

The pure desperation of that question ached inside Jasper. She’d done this for years, and yet this was the first time she’d had it done right. Jasper leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “Daddy is so proud of you, Gwen. You’ve done so well. You’re the best, babe.”

He lined himself up at her entrance, locking his glazed eyes with her misty ones. “Are you ready?”

Gwen nodded with enthusiasm. Her breath hitched as Jasper groaned deeply, slowly thrusting inside her. He picked up his speed immediately, kneeling on the bed, gripping her thighs as he fucked her indulgently. She whined and moaned wantonly, thrusting back against him, uncoordinated.

This continued for another few minutes. Neither of them spoke. They held on to the bliss of the situation until they climaxed, almost in tandem.

Jasper slipped his condom off, tying it and throwing it in the trash. He crawled into bed next to her then, pulling her into his arms. Gwen snuggled in with a sigh. She traced his scars with her fingers while he pet her hair soothingly.

They laid their for a while, content in each other, absorbing the new layer of their intimacy. Jasper’s chest rose and fell evenly, his heartbeat lulling Gwen peacefully.

“Gwen?” Jasper finally asked.

“It was wonderful, Jazz. You were perfect.”

Jasper smiled, looking down to find Gwen doing the same.

“Good,” he sighed in relief, “You were amazing. You’re so cute like that.”

Gwen laughed a little ruefully. She put on a little pout, “I’m not cute.”

“Sure,” said Jasper contentedly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. There are only a handful of times that were better, and they were with you and David.”

Jasper kissed her scalp lovingly. “I’m glad, hon.”

“Can we do this again?” asked Gwen.

“Of course. Whenever you need it, just let me know.”

“And you tell me if you-”

“I will,” he said.

“We don’t let David in on this one. I don’t think he’ll be into it.”

Jasper laughed. “You’re right. Besides,” he paused to sigh indulgently, “I think I want to keep this between us. I like how much trust this takes and all-”

Jasper was interrupted with a warm kiss. He kissed back obligingly, pulling back to see a wide smile.

“I know,” said Gwen, “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr.


End file.
